Game Night at St Vladimir's
by Rose-and-Dimitri-Forever
Summary: Every Friday the Gang (Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, and once in awhile Jill) get together for a Game Night where they play different games. The winner gets to Dare someone of their choice! I Don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

This takes place after the Cabin Scene in Shadow Kissed but there was no attack and Dimitri never turned, Rose and Dimitri are together. Only Adrian Knows!

Every Friday the Gang (Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, and once in awhile Jill) get together for a Game Night where they play different games. The winner gets to Dare someone of their choice and they can not refuse!

Pairings: Rose-Dimitri, Lissa-Christian, Eddie-Mia, and Jill and Adrian are single!

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2-Truth or Dare

**Chapter 1- Truth or Dare**

**Rose's Pov**

"Belikov take it to the office! She is your student!" Stan shouts

"Oh so now I'm and "it" I shout back. I can't even remember what I did to make him mad. oh well…

"Come on Roza" Dimitri says with his Guardian mask on, but I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. I get up and follow him. Dimitri stops and turns around when we are away from all the other classrooms and crashes his lips to mine, it is a soft loving kiss. He pulls away before it becomes more and whispers in my ear "Roza you need to stop acting out in class if you want to graduate."

"I know but Stan is so irritating!" I insist. Just then the bell rings. "Bye comrade" I peck him on the lips and walk away.

That Night

_Rose we're here_ Lissa shoots through the bond. I open the door to see five smiling faces staring back at me. Lissa and Mia look excited, Christian looks a little scared, Eddie looks like he is ready to take on an army of strigoi and Adrian look flirty.

"Hi little Dhampir" Adrian greets "what to you guys want to play?"

"Truth or dare?" Eddie suggests

Lissa shouts "No you do NOT want to play truth or dare with rose she will KILL you I am NOT exaggerating!"

"I'm not scared of my little Dhampir" Adrian said. I roll my eyes "who want to go first?" Eddie raises his hand "ok Ed shoot."

"One don't call me that, two Christian Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I am not a sissy!

"Really I could not tell sparky" I say sarcastically

"I dare you to go down to the Lunch room, where everyone is finishing dinner and pronounce your love for Adrian"

We walk down to the lunch room and I scan the room for Dimitri and we lock eyes. I love how I can see all his emotion through his eyes, great look at me, this man made me soft.

"May I have your attention please!" everyone falls silent "May my lover please join me up here" Lissa starts to walk up but Christian pushes her away "No not you I mean Adrian" Adrian walks up "Adrian I want everyone to know that I love you!"

Adrian slaps Christian "Well I don't Love you, I love Lissa"

I decide to get in on the action "Adrian I thought you loved me!"

"Well I don't I am in love with Lissa"

"But I love Christian" Lissa exclaims

By now Dimitri is MAD and runs up to us, Punches Adrian out cold and yells at me "Roza I thought you loved me, I love you with all my heart and I would never want to lose you to some duface like him, but if that is what you want we are through!" by the end of his speech Dimitri had tears streaming down his face then he ran out.

"Thanks for watching our play" I say as I run after Dimitri, I hope no one figures out that last part was not planned. "Dimitri wait" I yell as I see him slip into our cabin.

"what do you want Rose" he spit out my name like it was poison.

"Listen that was truth or dare Christian was dared to yell out his love for Adrian and we wanted to make it a long affair. Ok? I am so sorry, I should've warned you. will you pleas-" I was cut of by him crashing his lips to mine. Lets just say we relived that night in our cabin once again.

_Rose where are you we are in my room come so we can finish truth or dare!_ Liss shoots through the bond.

"Dimitri come on Liss is looking for us" We get up and walk to Lissa's room.

Dimitri knocks on the door. He is such a gentleman, I would if just walked right in and if the door was locked I would of kicked it down.

"Rose where were you?" Lissa exclaims as she pulls me it her room. "Rose, why is Guardian Belikov here?"

I quickly think of an excuse. "I had to go to Headmistress Kirova's office because of our little play. When I told her it was Truth or Dare she made Dimitri come play with us."

"Wait I have to play?" Dimitri complains

"Yep" I say as I pull him down to the floor. "Christian it's your turn."

"Mia Truth or Dare"

"Umm, Dare" Mia replies whall looking at her chipped nails.

"I Dare you to wear only Black for the next two weeks." I gotta admit I did not think Sparky had that in him.

"NO, I am going to go fix my nails Ed feel free to join me later" Mia states she pecks Eddie on the cheek and walks out.

"Hey how come she can call you that but I can't" Adrian complains

"Because when she does it its cute, its creepy when you do it." Eddie states "So, who want to take Mia's turn?"

"ME, ME, PICK, ME" Adrian shouts

"Ok" We all agree

"Little Dhampir, you know the question."

I feel Dimitri stiffen beside me. I know I am trapped if I say truth he will ask me if Dimitri and I have a thing and if I chose dare he will make me kiss Dimitri or something like that.

"Umm, Truth" I shoot Adrian a look that says "If you do anything that tells my secret then you better sleep with one eye open."

"Have you slept with anyone and if so is he your first and are you two still together." At least he did not ask who.

"Yes I have slept with someone and yes he was my first, and yes we are still together." the look Lissa gave me was priceless and I got mixed emotions through the bond happy, that I found someone, curious of who it is, and mad that I did not tell her.

We continue playing until its just Adrian and I left

"Rose Truth or Dare" He asks

"Dare"

"Kiss me on the lips for 5 minutes with tongue"

"Nope I am out" I say I could never do that to Dimitri and can I say ewwwww!

"Ok I win, I dare Dimitri to kiss Rose." Adrian says looking proud of himself

"But that is illegal" Dimitri argues

"No one will know." Adrian argues back

Dimitri comes and kisses me on the forehead.

"Shoot, I did not think that through" Adrian mutters under his breath.

"Ok Goodnight everyone" I say as I leave I turn around and shout "See you in the morning Comrade."

**I hope you liked it! Please give me ideas for Dares and Games the group can play!**

**Thanks for reading! -Kaylee**


	3. Chapter 3- I Never

**Chapter 3- I never**

**Rose's pov**

As I am walking back to my dorm, I am ambushed by Eddie yelling to meet him at his dorm for I never, so I completely change my direction to the guardians dorms to get Dimitri.

"Hi Comrade" I say as I bat my eyelashes "Will you please come play I never with me"

"No, last time we almost were caught" He replies

"Please for me" I say with my big puppy eyes

"I can't say no to that" at that we start to walk to Eddies dorm.

"Comrade? I think we need to tell Lissa she is starting to get suspicious" as I say this I flash back to out talk the other night

_Flashback_

"Rose I thought you were single" liss asks

"Where would you get the idea that I had a boyfriend"

"Last friday at truth or dare"

"oh… that" I cringe "listen it was nothing" just then Christian walks up.

_This talk is not over_ Lissa shoots through the bond

_End of Flashback_

"Rose? Roza?"

"Ya, sorry I kinda spaced out"

"We are here"

Just than Adrian opens the door, already drunk. "Hey little Dhampir, Come in lets play I Never"

We enter and sit in a circle every one has 10 M&M'S

"I'll go first" I say "I have Never slept with more than one person, Dimitri, Lissa, Mia, Eddie, and Adrian all eat one it pains me that Dimitri ate one but at least I am the last...Hopefully.

"I never Slept with a Student at St. Vladimir" Adrian said. Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia, and Dimitri all ate one. Dimitri tried to sneak it in but was caught by Christian.

"What you slept with a student! Who was it?" Christian pried

"Umm, you don't know her" If only they knew.

"I never skinny dipped." that was Christian. Lissa and I were the only two to eat a candy. We got funny looks.

"What, it was when we were on "Vacation" I said with air quotes around Vacation.

"I never have drank blood from someone" Dimitri said. All the Moroi ate one

"I have never punched someone on purpose." Mia said. All Dhampirs ate one "My nose still kinda hurts Rose"

"Ya, sorry about that."

"I never have specialised in a magical element." Eddie says All Moroi ate one.

"I've never hid something from my best friend" Lissa snarled, I guess she is still mad I need to tell her about Dimitri and I. Mia, Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian, and I eat one.

"I never have slept with someone in a church atic" Lissa and Christian ate one.

After a few more rounds the scores were:

Rose: 3

Dimitri: 5

Lissa: 4

Sparky: 6

Mia: 4

Eddie: 3

Adrian: 0

"Sparky won" I announce "Who do you dare?"

"I dare Lissa to make out with me"

"I'll be happy to oblige" lissa says before putting her lips to his.

"Wow! Sparky you have to dare your girlfriend to kiss you you must be a real player" I say sarcastically.

"Ok everyone out!" yells Eddie

We all exit and Dimitri walks me back to my dorm. "Comrade will you stay with me please." I say with my puppy dog eyes.

"Well, ok" The puppy eyes worked, again. Its nice to know I have so much control over him. We crawl into bed and Dimitri puts his arm around me "I love you Roza."

"Love you to Comrade." then I fall into a dreamless sleep with the man of my dreams laying next to me.

**I hoped you all liked it. I know I just posted a chapter earlier today but I loved how many people liked, followed and commented on my story I was only expected like two people to read my story over a span of a month, anyways thank you I love you guys!**

**-Kaylee**


	4. Chapter 4- Spin the Bottle

**Be aware our least favorite person is going to pay a vist, how will she react to Rose and Dimitri? **

**Chapter 4- Spin the Bottle**

**Roses pov**

I walk down to Christians room to play Spin the Bottle with the two most important people in my life standing next to me, Lissa and Dimitri. I smile as I think about our conversation earlier where I told Lissa about Dimitri and I she took it surprisingly well.

_Flashback_

"Lissa, Dimitri and I need to tell you something, we are umm..."

"Just spit it out Rose"

"I love Dimitri"

"I'm sorry did I hear you right, did you just say you love your mentor?" Lissa snaps

"Yes, she did and I love her too" After that we tell her all about the lust charm and the cabin.

Lissa squeals "Rosie's got a boyfriend, Guardian Belikov's got a girlfriend"

"Liss shut up if you want it is stay that way." I snap

Ding! Lissa looks at her phone. _Lissa come down and play a game with me bring Rose and Dimitri. Adrian, Jill, Eddie, and Mia are already here! _"We got to go, Christian is waiting for us."

_End of flashback _

We arrive at Christians dorm and is just open the door and we all sit down to play spin the bottle. Just then I hear the bathroom door open and I look over to see who it is and just as I am turning around u hear "Dimka!" yay Tasha is here... Note the sarcasm.

"Hi, Tasha" Dimitri replays weekly. "I did not know you were in town"

"I got in town this afternoon! I went to your room and you were not there, where were you?"

"I was at the princess's dorm."

"Guardian Belikov my name is Lissa, please call me that."

"Only if you call me Dimitri" Lissa agrees to this.

"Anyway Dimka just so you know the offer is still on the table. If you have changed your mind." Tasha says trying to look sexy

"Like I said last time NO I have a girlfriend and we love each other" Tasha huffs at this.

I smirk

"Tasha" I say coldly

"Rose" she replies in the same tone I gave her.

"Ok," Lissa saye breaking the tension "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle? the rules are if you get a member of the opposite gender it must be a full on kiss if it is a member of the same gender it is you can just peck them on the lips. Christian you go first."

"Ok," he Spins the Bottle it lands on Lissa "Easy" he leans in and Kisses her.

We let them continue for a little while before I scream "Ok, Liss Spin!"

She spins it and it lands on Tasha they peck each other on the lips then Tasha spins. it lands on Christian "Ewww" they both yell

"I'm out I will not make out with my Aunt!"

Tasha spins I pray to the heavens above that it does not land on Dimitri, it does not but it lands on the next worst thing me… as we kiss our lips meet for a second then we pull back fast as lightning. Now I spin, it lands on Eddie. We make out for a bit, no biggie he is like my big brother, and this was not our first time, I mean he was my first kiss.

Eddie spins it lands on Jill. I see Jill smile, I knew the had a crush on him. They kiss and Jill spins it lands on Dimitri "Sorry Dimitri but I'm out I kinda don't want to kiss someone almost ten years older than me."

"Thats fine, I was going to do the same thing"

"And I thought you liked younger girls." Adrian teased. I give him the look and he shuts up. He gets confused looks from everyone but Lissa. Now he spins and I am begging the bottle to land on me. Sadly it does not land on me instead it lands on Adrian "I'm out" Adrian declares before the bottle had even come to a full stop. Dimitri spins again and it lands on me. I high five fate.

I crawl over to Dimitri and sit in his lap. I look deep into his eyes, then I kiss him deeply. it is so gentle and sweet. I sadly pull away and rest my head on his chest. "I love you, Comrade."

"I love you too, Roza you do realize what just did, right?" just then the whole thing dawns on me. What did I just do! I peel my head of his chest to be meet by a bunch of different reactions, Lissa, Jill and Mia had a dreamy romantic feel. Christian and Eddie looked like they were going to murder Dimitri. Adrian looked smug.

Tasha was a whole different story she was completely angered. We were all of a sudden ambushed with questions "When did this start? Is this who you were talking about? Is Rose forcing you to do this? Dimki do you really love her?"

Do you want me to make her forget? Lissa asks through the bond.

"Yes" I reply desperately

I feel the hot and cold sensation of Lissa getting her magic and I see Tasha's eyes glaze over. "_Tasha you will forget that Rose and Dimitri are a Couple and you will decide that it's best if you go back home, your flight leaves in an hour now leave"_

Tasha's eyes go back to normal "I am going to head home guys! Bye Chris! Bye Dimki Call me! Bye!" at that she is gone. Thank you! Now Dimitri and I have a lot of explaining to do

"Ok you guys probably want to know about Dimitri and I" they all nod their heads I launch into an explanation of everything.

**1 long explanation, a few kisses, and 2 threats later.**

it is time to go back to our rooms. Because we were so rudely interrupted… by me we have no winner.

When we reach the dorms I crawl into bed with the love of my life next to me. and fall into a hopefully Adrian-less sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I am thinking about starting another story about everyday life at the Academy, and maybe one about if the Gang went to a human school and see who can stand it the most. please let me know what you want and if you have any ideas! **

**Love Ya,**

**-Kaylee**


End file.
